Rogue/Chance
Introduction Welcome to the chance Rogues. For those who want to learn the strength and weaknesses of a chance Rogue should hopefully find your answer here! Short overview over the strength of a chance Rogues: * increased Prospecting from Chance * AP-draining ability with 2 of the 3 Chance-based spells * ability to increase permanent damage (with version 2.5 penetrating damage) * high mobility * ability to give AP and MP And their weaknesses: * short range spells * can get dodgelocked So how do we cope with those two issues. The answer is quite easy. For the short range we live with it and take a bow. For the second it gets tricky. Coping with this you have several options scrolling agility, use Kickback, Dirty Trick, Boombot, Roguery or Remission. That are alot of spells to cope with dodgelocking and 3 of them are your increased mobility. So nothing that can not be dealt with. Soft Cap Chance is the most important characteristic. Wisdom can benefit the AP-reducing effect of Water Bomb MP-reducing effect of Grenado. Spells Primary Spells The following spells are vital for any variant. Secondary Spells The following spells may or may not be important, depending on the variant. Gear These sets are suggestions. If you prefer different items feel free to modify the sets. But some of them are standard choices. Suggested weapons for a chance Rogue are bows. The first real bow option is availible at level 70. So all set pre level 70 have no bow. Set suggestions Level 1-21 *Adventure Set with idealy +damage maged on each item *+damage pet like Atooin, Tofrazzle, Cromagmunk, Brindled Bow Wow, Solid Plissken, Purple Piwi and Bilby *Bouze Lite Yeah's Ring or Powerful Wisdom Ring *Gobball Hammer Level 21-38 *Moskito Set without Amulett *Bandit Set (if you can get without -% res but those are rare) *Gobball Boots Level 38-60 *Prespic Set *Bandit Set without belt or Ringtree, Moskito Ambamulet or Akwadala Amulet and Gobkool Hammer *Gobkool Boots till level 54 then Golden Scaraboots or *Akwadala Set Level 60-80 *Turtle Set *if not Caracap then Gelano *Other rings: Coral Ring, Nonsenz Ring, Turkoring or Indigo Blop Ring *Water-maged Fishing Bow *if not Caracape then Moopet Cape or Desire O' Ball Cloak *if not Caracap then Chief Crocodyl Headgear or Sapphire Dreggheadgear Level 80-100 *Royal Indigo Blop Set *Gelano *Chief Crocodyl Headgear or Sapphire Dreggheadgear till level 93 Black Dreggheadgear *Shika's Cape or Hanging Cloak or Desire O' Ball Cloak Level 100-122 Bows There are not too many bows around that are suitable to a Rogue. But open your eyes! They are there! Leveling Playstyle Do not leech - PLAY!!! Why do I say this? Quite simple. A rogue does not get played like any other class. The biggest similarities are with Srams. They have traps we have bombs. Though this only one aspect of Rogues. So how do you learn to play a Rogue. Not by reading this guide. You learn it by playing. To do so do level on your own aswell as in groups. Even then when you have a full 8-man team. Train on class dopples and different kinds of monsters. Learn to predict how they move to make the best of your bombs. Learn to use Deception and Blunderbuss in combination with Kickback and Magnet. Learn to abuse bomb walls and how they work. Understand using Kaboom and setting bombs up for it. You notice there is alot so here are some more theoretical basics. 1 times 1 of Using Bombs You can never have more than 3 bombs out at any given time. Bombs do not count as summons but can be whiped or unsummoned. All bombs have an area of effect of 2 solid circle when casted targeted or exploded. With two bombs of the same kind you can create a wall which work similar to Feca glyphs. Bombs are affected by elemental stats as well as +/% damage the same way regular spells are. In addition bombs can get additional damage boost directly. The amount of life is not calculated like any other summons based on the level of the caster and a base. Bomb's life is linked to the vitality of the Rogue that casted the bomb. Bomb's Vitality = 10 + Floor(Rogue's Vitality / 5) So if you want to use bombs in any fight beside dojo and want them to survive more than one turn then you should remind yourself to choose your equipment. Explode and Combos Tick tack tick tack tick tack .... BOOOM Well that or similar. Bombs can get placed on the ground of the map and stay there aslong you or your Boombot do not explode it or they get killed. Only you can explode your own bombs. Allied and opponing Rogues cannot explode your bombs with Detonator or Boombot. Like already said you can have only 3 bombs out at any given time - keep this in mind. When you detonate a bomb all other bombs within the explotion area of effect get detonated aswell. If the bomb was part of a wall the other bomb(s) of the wall get detonated aswell. So how can you trigger a detonation? * You cast Detonator on the bomb. * You cast Countdown on the bomb at it will explode at the biginning of your next turn. * You cast Powder on the bomb and kill it. * You cast your Boombot which uses Detonation on the bomb. * The bomb detonates because it was in the area of effect of another bomb that detonated. * The bomb is linked up with another bomb via a wall which detonates. You have many ways to create unexpected chain reactions! Chain reaction got a special name in Dofus "Combobonus". What is this combobonus? The base damage of a bomb gets calculated like any other spell. This base damage is equivilant to 0% Combobonus. Now there are several spells and passiv effects that increase the combobonus of a bomb for a few turns or infinite. In the following table additional the damage is calculated for several different combobonuses to give you an idea. You see the damage gets increased with the combobonus when the bomb(s) get detonated. The combobonus is applied to all bombs that get detonated in the same explosion. So how does the Combobonus increase? There are three basic ways to increase Combobonus: * Passiv - for each turn a bomb is on the map it gains 25% combobonus up to a maximum of 75%.This bonus accumulates with different bombs. It can raise up to 225% * Detonation - if two bombs of the same kind get exploded together an additional bonus of 40% is granted. If three bombs of the same kind get exploded together the bonus get incresed to 80%. * Aktiv - these are all your spells that increase combobonus. These are: ** Kickback pushes the bomb and adds up to 40% (50 on critical hit)% combobonus per cast. It can be stacked twice on a bomb. To prevent the push effect you can cast Powder on it. ** Last Breath is a risky move which can be a winning move or kill you. Though its combobonus and %dmg bonus for allies is enorm! The combobonus affects all your bombs in the area of effect. If these bombs get detonated together the combobonus accumulate the spell grants up to 150% (165% on critical hit) combobonus! Though it has a downside. You will give up 50% of your current and maximum life for two turns! ** Countdown grants its combobonus when the bomb detonates and only if the bomb detonates through the spell Countdown. Countdown grants up to 50% (60% on critical hit) combobonus. Like said this gets only applied when the bomb detonates through Countdown which triggers the explosion at the beginning of the next turn of the Rogue after casting. ** Powder grants up to 70% (80% on critical hit) combobonus if ... IF the bomb or the Rogue gets killed. In both cases this triggers the detonation of the bomb and all other bombs that are out on the map if they are linked with the bomb with powder. These are alot of ways to increas combobonus and each spell has its place and case to be used. All spells have a second effect which can be used on allies or foes (Kickback) except for Powder which second effect only applies to bombs. Those aspects are discussed by the spells. Targeted Bomb There are two ways to use a bomb. The one is placing it and detonate it use it for creating a wall. The other is that you cast it directly onto a target. The target can be friend or foe. The bomb explodes imediatly like any normal spell that does damage. A targeted bomb has an area of effect of an solid circle with size 2. The damage is slightly lower in comparisson to exploding a bomb in the same turn as casted. Important notes: *Kaboom does not protect against targeted bombs nor boosts. *Water Bomb only takes 1 AP max at any level. *Grenado only takes 1 MP max at any level. *Targeted bomb cannot be used when you have 3 bombs on the map. Walls Walls can be created with two bombs of the same kind. These two bombs need to be in a line and not more than 6 squares between them. The wall gets created through obstacles like trees or stones that make the square unavailible to move on or block line of sight. Water walls have the bonus that they invoke 1-2 AP dodge rolls. Same goes for Air walls but those take MP instead of AP. Kaboom protects from taking damge and AP or MP removal from walls, but you will not get boosted. When do they trigger: *At the beginning of a turn if a monster or character is standing in the wall. *At the end of a turn if a monster or character is standing in the wall. *By moving into the wall (aswell from wall square to wall square). *When the wall get created. How does a wall get destroyed: *One of the two corner bombs gets moved so the bombs are more than 6 squares appart. *One of the two corner bombs gets moved so they are no longer linear to each other. *A bomb gets killed. *A bomb gets detonated which lets the other bomb detonate aswell. *The rogue gets killed. Kolossium